No sé por qué
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: He sido infiel sólo tres veces en mi vida. La primera vez quedé embarazada. La segunda, me contagié mono. Sólo en la tercera vez saqué algún provecho: encontré al amor de mi vida. QuinnxRachel. OneShot.


**Disclaimer**: Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes ni nada de eso me pertenece. Son propiedad del genio de Ryan Murphy.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia es un femslash, relación chica/chica. Si no te interesa, pues sal por donde has entrado xD

* * *

**No sé por qué**

He sido infiel sólo tres veces en mi vida. La primera vez quedé embarazada. La segunda, me contagié mono. Sólo en la tercera vez saqué algún provecho: encontré al amor de mi vida. Pero tenía que haber una complicación, por supuesto. Se trata de un amor prohibido.

Por qué prohibido, es la pregunta. A decir verdad, no está casado ni tiene novia. No es ningún profesor, el padre de alguna de mis amigas o alguien mucho mayor que yo. No, ni siquiera es un hombre. Es Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry, por el amor de dios. ¿Cómo es que me enamoré de Rachel Berry?

Todo comenzó pocos días después de que Sam y yo volvimos.

—Gracias por esto, Rachel —le dije, tras beber un poco de mi soda.

Estábamos sentadas en una cafetería a dos cuadras de McKinley. Necesitaba desahogarme un poco. Despejar mi mente, más bien. Después de que Sam perdonó mi desliz con Finn y yo decidí olvidar su estupidez con Santana, decidimos retomar nuestra relación. Sin embargo, aquel hecho no me había traído la tranquilidad que esperaba. Imaginaba que iba a sentirme feliz, completa de nuevo tras haber recuperado a mi novio. Pero no fue así.

Y ahí estaba yo, sentada frente a Rachel Berry y sin decir una palabra, a pesar de que, contra todo pronóstico, había aceptado mi pedido de pasar unas horas juntas. Sentí la necesidad de excusarme.

—Sé que es raro para ti esta situación —solté sin más, y Rachel frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que lo era. Hasta el momento, ni ella era mi persona favorita en el mundo, ni yo la de ella—. Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, y Brittany llevó a Artie a comprar ropa de bebés. Cree que hay un _duende sin techo_ pasando frío detrás de su cochera. Y como te imaginarás, de ninguna manera puedo recurrir a Santana, después de lo que hizo…

—Y yo resulté ser tu última opción, lo comprendo —sonrió Rachel, con extraña amabilidad—. No tienes por qué explicármelo. Aún así, sigo sin terminar de comprender qué es lo que te sucede. Estás saliendo nuevamente con Sam; eres, sin duda alguna, la chica más popular de todo el colegio; y la versión de "Lonely Girl" que interpretaste esta mañana en el Glee Club fue verdaderamente conmovedora. Claro que a la dulzura de tu voz le faltó un toque de potencia que seguramente yo le podría haber dado; pero la actuación fue realmente magnífica, creo que a todos les tocó el corazón. Ni siquiera yo, que me considero una excelente artista, hubiese logrado esas lágrimas tan sentidas que…

Y ésa era la Rachel que a nadie le gustaba.

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez? —estallé.

Rachel enmudeció de repente. Por un momento temí que fuese a ponerse de pie y marcharse, ofendida por mi comportamiento grosero. Pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, rió. Rió con sinceridad, y me contagió su risa. Mis problemas, esos que aún ni siquiera yo misma podía descifrar, parecieron desaparecer por unos instantes. Y todo gracias a Rachel. Vaya ironía.

—Lo sé, —sonrió— la mayoría del tiempo hablo demasiado.

Y fue a partir de ese momento, por alguna extraña jugarreta del destino, que la tarde que pasé con Rachel Berry se convirtió en una de las mejores tardes de mi vida. Nos complementábamos de alguna manera extraña, pero teníamos algo en común. Aunque tal vez no de la misma manera, a ambas nos gustaba ser el centro de la atención pública. Ella lo potenciaba arriba del escenario y yo, cuando caminaba por los pasillos del colegio con mi uniforme de las Cheerios.

Bueno, cuando formaba parte de las Cheerios.

—No deberías preocuparte por eso —me aconsejó Rachel cuando tocamos el tema—. Sue Sylvester es el diablo. Y ella realmente no quiere verlas brillar a ustedes, ella sólo quiere sentirse realizada, no importa cómo ni con quién. En el Glee Club, por otro lado, tienes tu oportunidad de brillar, de demostrarle al mundo quién es Quinn Fabrey y qué es lo que la hace tan especial.

—Muchas gracias, Rachel. No sabes cuánto me han ayudado tus palabras.

—Aunque nunca brillarás tanto como yo, claro. O como Kurt.

Ambas reímos, cómplices. Y de repente nos encontrábamos ya frente a mi casa. Estaba anocheciendo. Era impresionante la manera en la que pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte. Por un momento deseé revivir aquel día, volver a vivir una tarde asombrosa como aquella. En compañía de Rachel o de quien fuese. O tal vez, sólo en compañía de Rachel.

—Bueno, supongo que nos vemos mañana —me despedí.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

En otros tiempos simplemente nos hubiésemos despedido agitando las manos, en un saludo frío y puramente cordial. Pero ahora era diferente. En aquellas pocas horas que habíamos pasado juntas, habíamos logrado conocernos más profundamente. Ya no éramos dos compañeras de curso que habían sido enemigas por el amor de un chico. Ni siquiera éramos simples compañeras. No, a esa altura me atrevería a decir que ya éramos amigas.

Así que le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Tal vez Rachel no se lo esperaba, porque se quedó congelada ante mi gesto. Sólo cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos, me di cuenta que tras el abrazo me había detenido a una distancia poco prudente, la causa de su estupefacción.

Y aunque durante un microsegundo pensé que me había vuelto loca, que no existía razón alguna para encontrarme besando a Rachel Berry, de repente todo cobró sentido en mi vida. Entendí por qué ya no me sentía tan feliz con Sam. No lo quería. Rachel, en cambio, era un nuevo mundo. Había despertado en mí sentimientos nuevos, sentimientos agradables que, a pesar de que intenté rechazarlos, permanecieron allí, firmes.

Pero lo realmente extraño fue que Rachel me correspondió el beso. Jamás lo hubiese esperado. Pero seamos realistas, horas atrás, jamás me hubiese esperado siquiera encontrarme en una situación parecida.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos, ninguna de las dos supo qué decir.

—Nos vemos mañana, supongo —repetí.

Pero mañana había llegado más pronto de lo esperado, y ahí me encontraba yo, oyendo a Mercedes interpretar un solo de Whitney Houston, con el brazo de Sam apoyado sobre mi hombro, observando a Rachel de reojo, que no hacía más que evitar mi mirada y pegarse a Finn.

Finn le había dado a Rachel otra oportunidad tras la primera clase aquella mañana. Y ella había aceptado, por supuesto.

—Quinn —me habló entonces el profesor Schuester. Me dijiste que tenías algo especial preparado para hoy, ¿no es así?

Asentí y me despegué de Sam sin ninguna delicadeza.

—En realidad, —traté de que mi voz no temblara—, es algo un poco improvisado. Pero hoy siento que tengo que cantar esta canción.

Will Schuester ocupó un lugar entro mis compañeros y me dio su aprobación con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Comencé a cantar.

_I waited 'til I saw the sun_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

_I left you by the house of fun_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

_When I saw the break of day_

_I wished that I could fly away_

_Instead of kneeling in the sand_

_Catching teardrops in my hand_

_My heart is drenched in wine_

_But you'll be on my mind_

_Forever_

_Something has to make you run_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

_I feel as empty as a drum_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

Algo en la melodía de mi voz, o tal vez en el sentimiento con el que canté, conmovió a todos mis compañeros. Se pusieron de pie, aplaudieron, y se acercaron a felicitarme. Todos, excepto una persona. Todos, excepto Rachel Berry. Me observó desde su silla, con los brazos cruzados, luciendo un horrible suéter azul oscuro que, a la vez, la hacía lucir preciosa. Sostuve su mirada.

—No sé por qué… —susurré, para que leyese mis labios.

—No sé por qué —repitió ella, mirándome con tristeza.

* * *

**Nota**: Ésta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction sobre Glee, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Y por cierto, _a homeless goblin _(un duende sin techo) sonaba mejor en mi cabeza de lo que suena en el relato xD


End file.
